


The Grinch

by SupernaturalLove14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLove14/pseuds/SupernaturalLove14
Summary: Dean isn’t feeling the spirit of Christmas this year, well better cheer him up then…
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester x You, Dean x You, dean x reader - Relationship, deanxreader - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	The Grinch

Seeing Dean nursing his third glass of whiskey within the past 20 minutes had told you enough is enough. It was clear to you that something was up with Dean. Well actually there tended to be a lot of these moments. But this was Christmas time, time to spend with friends and family not at the end of the bottle. And watching Dean drink away his problems into oblivion had thrown you to the edge. Sam had tried all evening to stop him from drinking, trying to change his mood with some Christmas cheer. Dean wasn’t having it. So you were going to have to change that mood.

“Hey Dean…” You called out from the bedroom. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you come help me?” Looking at yourself in the mirror, you hoped that this item of clothing would bring Dean out of his mood. You were dressed in a sexy red Santa dress that was cut short at your thighs. You knew that Dean would be gobsmacked with the dress, you just hoped that it would uplift his spirits. 

As soon as Dean walked through the doorway of the bedroom, he froze at the sight of you. You were laying seductively on the bed, using you elbows to lift the upper half to stare at Dean while your legs laying hanging off the end of the bed. Dean’s bright green eyes filled with lust as he looked you up and down. 

“So… what do you think?” You said, looking back at him with as much lust as he does. 

“Wow…” He started to say moving quickly towards you as he discards his flannel. “You’re so beautiful baby.” Leaning over you his lips finally reach yours, kissing you forcefully, pushing every emotion he held into the kiss. His love showing as his hand went to hold your cheek, keeping you in place as his bit onto your lower plush lip. 

Lips moving slowly to your neck as he sucks and licks at it, his hand that was on your cheek moved down to the other side of your neck, making sure you don’t move so much as his other hand rubs up and down your arm before finding your waist feeling the material of the dress. 

Hovering above you, Dean grips onto your waist, bunching the material into a fist as he brings his other hand down to help remove the item of clothing that was in his way. As he pulled it off you, he stared deeply into your eyes - he eyes filled with so much love and desperation. A goofy grin appeared on his lips as your replicated his, his hands hovering everywhere touching every inch of your skin. 

Your hand pulled at his shirt making him chuckle. “Dean, please…” 

“Oh, you want this off do you?” His laugh filled the room, as you playfully glared at him. Slowly removing the shirt making your groan, you take in the sight before you when he flings it to the other side of the room joining your dress. Placing your arms and legs masterfully around him giving Dean a smirk you flung him and your self around. Now Dean was lying on the bed below you in shock as you straddled his thighs. 

“Not so nice now your the one in trouble. Teasing me like that.” 

“Teasing you! How did you think I felt when I saw you dressed up all like that for me.” Dean groaned his head falling back onto the pillow as his hand were lightly placed on your waist letting you be in control for a minute. Your hands roamed his chest up towards his neck as you leaned over him. You could feel his hot breath against your lips, feeling his hands move up and down your back.

“Well I had to do something, you were just being The Grinch today and I couldn’t let you…” you whispered against his lips. 

“Oh really…” His usual smirk appearing on his lips as he roughly kissed you again, his hands grip tightly against you as he rolled you both over again. He just wouldn’t let you have control for long making you laugh a little. Smiling against your lips you could feel his growing covered bulge against your centre as he pressed into you, letting you know how much he is enjoying every moment of this. “Well this Grinch is going to show you…” 

You had interrupted him almost immediately knowing exactly what he was going to say but instead of letting him speak you pressed your lips to his, only forcing a groan from his mouth as your hands went to the back of his neck pulling on the strands of his hair. One of his hands moves across your chest, groping and squeezing one of your breasts as his lips make their way down your neck sucking, marking you up with hickeys. You could feel his smirk on your skin as he kept moving down placing kisses and sucking at your skins as he went to your collarbone and then to your breasts. Using his tongue to swirl around your nipples, his other goes to your other breast pinching and flicking your nipple making you moan loudly. 

You could feel yourself becoming more wet knowing that your panties were soaked to the brim and that Dean would be able to feel it as his bulge was pressed up against you. “Dean… please, I need more.” 

“Begging are we?” He chuckled as he moved away from your breasts, staring down at you with that loving smile. Moving one of his hands down your stomach towards your aching covered core, Deans fingers felt the wetness that had produced. “God… baby, you’re soaked. How badly do you want me?” He groaned into your mouth pushing his tongue inside fighting you for dominance. 

Using his fingers, he pulled your panties down, rubbing his fingers against your folds feeling the wetness coat his fingers, groaning at the sensation. You gasped into his mouth when you felt a finger enter you, pushing into you. “Dean…” mumbling his name, he slowly pushed his finger in and out, not fulling pulling out all the way. He soon added another finger, thrusting them into you. “Dean… please, I need you.” 

“What do you need baby?”

“Please…” The pressure was building up making you close your eyes as he thrusted his fingers in and out of you, Dean could feel you clenching forcing him to go faster with his fingers as your orgasm began. “Dean!” You finally reach the end of your orgasm, Dean slowly removed his fingers licking them clean, before kissing you hard. You grasp onto his jeans unbuttoning them before trying to push them down, wanting to feel every part of him, he helped you take off the jeans flinging them across the room, pulling back slightly as he got ahold of his boxers pulling home off as well. 

Now with you both naked, you couldn’t help but stare at him your eyes moving over every inch as he did the same with you. Smiling down at you, he hovers himself above you pushing you thighs apart to give him room. 

Kissing you deeply, Dean lines himself up, his hard cock nudging against your entrance. He groans at the feeling of your slick rubbing against his cock. Gently entering you, he pushes deeper and deeper, inch by inch until he is finally fully seated within you. Your hands go to the back of his neck grabbing onto the strands of hair again as you moan at the feeling of him inside of you. He felt so big but it was such a good feeling. 

“God Y/n… you’re feel so tight. I don’t know how long I can last.” He was practically catching his breath as he moved his head into your neck. His hot breath reaching your skin, placing hard kisses and sucking at your neck as he gives himself a second, not wanting to come straight away.

“Dean… move!” Out of breath yourself, you need him to move. It was just agonising to have him inside you and not moving at all. 

He wraps an arm around you while placing the other near your head before finally bottoming out only to push back in with one swift long stroke. Both of you instantly gasp and moan at the feeling as he starts to thrust into you at a steady but hard pace, he could’t help it you just felt so good. He kisses you deeply showing so much love as he continues thrusting hard into you. Moans and grunts leave both of your mouths in pleasure. 

“Dean… please… faster…” Taking in a deep breath, Deans pace moves faster, as you could feel your second orgasm reaching you.

Dean’s fast and hard strokes into you, thrust after thrust, he reaches your g-spot that left you trembling in his arms. Screaming his name loudly, over and over again, Dean thrusts into you harder before you finally reach your high point. Dean soon follows swiftly after as he groans against your mouth, his seed spilling inside of you. You felt so full of his cum, that you would surely be leaking for the rest of the day. 

Kissing you again as he slows down to a stop, the both of you gasping for breath as Dean kisses all of your face, trying desperately to hold himself up to not crush you. Still inside of you, Dean smiles down at you, “Thank you, this has definitely brought my Christmas spirit up. You always know what to do.” 

Slowly pulling out of you, he rolls to the side of you. You were both still panting hard as he moved an arm around your waist pulling you into his side. He kisses your forehead as you lay onto of him. “So you’re no longer The Grinch?” Your joke making both of you smirk as his fingers digged into your side. 

“The Grinch huh. Oh, I’ll show you Grinch.” You squealed as he rolled on top of you. Both of you knowing that you’re probably not leaving this bed anytime soon.


End file.
